A Loved Strawberry
by kreshryl
Summary: Ichigo wakes up from a dream and wonders what it could imply. Now he goes through his days wondering what his dream could mean. Slightly AU cuz I'm paranoid like most of the other authors, will try and not deviate from the original story. Ichigo still has all his badass powers etc but is just on a vacation. Rated T may turn into M
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 'The Author likes happy things :D'

**This is the first Fanfic I've ever written so I would like comments and suggestions I prefer no flaming but I will take it as harsh criticism QQ don't hate me**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid as hell :D may turn into M to make things hot and steamy.**

* * *

As Ichigo kneels down on one foot and takes a small box out of his pocket and places it on his right hand, he asks the woman who's face is obscured by the sun

'will you marry me?'

Waiting for the inevitable answer, 5 questionable facts rush through his mind.

'Where the hell are we'

'Will she say yes'

'Damn she's pretty'

'Damn she's getting more beautiful every second I'm near her'

'Damn, did I just ask the cutest girl in the world to marry me?'

She smiles and is about to answer, (yes, feel the cliche bs crap I'm going to shove on you guys XD) but then Ichigo hears his name being yelled in the most aggravating, annoying, maddening tone, trying to block it out he tries to focus on the woman in front of him. As she says the words ' ha. . . . ' Everything around him crashes and splits apart like panes of glass being dropped on asphalt.

Ichigo wakes up to find his fathers face staring at him and almost like reflex he grabs his dads head. Staring daggers at the man who's face is currently in his death grasp, he slides his window open and throws him out. Walking out of his room Ichigo yaws and reminisces about his startling, yet comforting dream and wonders what the woman in his dream was about to say and just who was this breath taking woman? Knowing it would be useless to mull over something that never happened, he puts on his best scowling face and readies himself to face the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it considering I'm not a good writer in the first place :P**

**Please review I'd appreciate the time and effort you'd put in no matter how harsh and stingy you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 'Mean girls'

**Yeah. . . Second chapter yay. For the first I dunno 5-10 chapters I'll be introducing the characters while, I'll be leaving hints about Ichigo's different side of his personality.**

**I'm going to try and make the next chapters longer by testing out my most efficient way of writing. It may take a while tho considering this is still one of the few stories I've ever written in my life.**

* * *

Ichigo walks down the stairs lazily reminding himself that it's Monday again. After changing, he grabs some bread, scoffs it down his throat and looking at the time. Knowing he won't be late for school, he leisurely walks out the front door while noticing there's a human shaped hole in the bush at the front of his house.

Considering that his dad has already been dead for a long time now, he rushes off to find his friends while thinking.

'Uruhara would probably just make him a new gigai if his body broke permanently, not that anybody in the family would mind.'

Expelling everything from his thoughts, Ichigo begins to walk quickly to his nearest friend which happened to be Orihime. Ichigo approaches her wanting to spend some time chatting, with just the two of them. Starting the conversation Ichigo says

"Hey Orihime how are you doing today"

"Eeep, oh sorry Ichigo I wasn't expecting you"

she says with a slight blush

"Ah, don't worry, I was just checking up on you"

"Umm. . . . uhh. . . Ichigo-kun, the way you said that was..."

Orihime says as her blush turns into a deeper shade of red.

"... AH! Gomen I didn't mean it to say it that way"

The sexy boy says, as he feels his cheeks begin to redden.(is that even possible, can you feel red?)

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Orihime strikes another conversation with Ichigo starting with.

"Umm, Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"How is Rukia doing?"

Orihime says while reminiscing all the events she's had with the strong willed shinigami

"Hmm, she's fine. Last I saw her she was having a rather strenuous talk with Byakuya in the Kuchiki manor. I haven't heard from her since I left so I don't know what the midget could possibly be planning to do."

"Who's a midget?"

Rukai appears rather ninja like and asks while stomping on Ichigo's foot and kicking his shins.

"Ite te te te. HEY MIDGET! My shins are NOT meant to be kicked."

Ichigo says in his flaring anger.

"Well good thing your body is the best at adapting to do things that are not meant to be done, eh?"

Rukia retorts in a harsh tone.

"I-chi-go- kun"

Drawing out every syllable in his name.

"You shouldn't be mean to Rukia like that"

Orihime scolded.

Ichigo blinked once, then twice, then ran straight to the school with tears in his eyes and left arm covering his face while yelling 'baka!' As he started running he noticed both of them run after him with worry in their eyes. Knowing he had them in his grasp he hid a little smirk and ran straight into the school and to his seat just before the bell rang informing the school that class has started.

* * *

**Please review I'd appreciate it.**

**I know some people hate cliffhangers but then that's the easiest way to end a story, so just remember. If an author ends with a cliffhanger to their story it either means their too lazy to make an epic ending to their story or just can't think of any way else to end :D**


End file.
